20 Percent
by neounknown
Summary: What if only 20% of the world had quirks? Normality would consists of people being regular humans, not superhumans. Quirks are an aspect of a person that should be feared, and suppressed. Izuku Midoriya believes in peace for all quirk users, but to what length will he go to achieve it?


August 3, 2054

Musutafu, Japan

 _This just in, we've just received word of a quirk user in Musutafu. This user controls wood, through the cellular components in his body. It appears he's attacking the citizens and causing damage to the district. It's reported he's Danger Level 4, it's recommended that surrounding citizens evacuate from the area, and allow QUIT to subdue the criminal._

Quirk users, people who possess an ability that makes them extraordinary. Abilities ranging from fire breathing to enhanced strength. The first incident started with a baby who radiated light, he was the first casualty. The government tested the baby, to the point of exhaustion and at it's limit, the baby died, with no clue as to what he possessed that made him different. It didn't stop super powers from popping up, as well as the genetics of these superpowered individuals from being studied intensely. In retaliation, the government made an agency that prevented these quirk users from wreaking havoc. The normality shifted, from people reveling in the ideas of quirk, to fearing the unknown. By the end of the year, statistics found that 20% of the world possessed quirks. A data in the next year shows that at any time, regardless of how many quirk users are killed, more users appear, balancing out the lack of quirks.

America's solution to the users had been incarceration, Japan soon followed suit, with the masses being imprisoned, ranging from the elderly to children.

There was no cure to the "Disease" Japan claims to inflicting it's citizens, but there have been several attempts according to news stations, yet most ended with the death of the quirk user in the experiment.

Izuku Midoriya, child of Inko and Hisashi Midoriya, possesses no known quirks, or at least, he doesn't thinks he does. In his ten years of being alive, the light skinned, freckled face boy has never exhibited any unique talents.

Returning to the screen Izuku watches the scene unfold, his dark green eyes scanning the television analyzing the battle at hand. With his favorite journal in his lap, Izuku starts scribbling across the page, marking down the characteristics of the dangerous criminal. Making a list in his head before writing everything down.

Thinking, Izuku starts writing down the wood quirk users information.

Name: Unknown

Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Height: 168 cm

Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Quirk: Arbor

Description: Ability to control the wood in his body. Restrictions of Arbor shows inability to manipulate external wood source. Wood manipulation done by wood quirk user limited to only the wood in the users body and cannot grow more wood, unlimited supply not detected. Wood quirk user is able to manipulate his body, to form weapons, shields, and utilities, that allow him to construct tools that aren't needed in battle scenarios. Arbor is a subcategory of Wood Manipulation, taken on as a lesser form.

The young boy's only thought, tunnel visioned on this particular battle, amazed at how adept the wood quirk user shifted his body to fit the situation at hand. Izuku possesses a one track mind in which only focuses on a specific quirk user, and how they utilize their abilities for battle. Izuku has always been a fan of quirk users in modern day society regardless of the social stigma that all quirks are to be feared and hated.

Izuku looks up from his journal, to see the interaction between the wooden man, and Japan's protection, QUIT. Japan's method of preventing quirk users from reigning dominant in a human only society had been to construct a police force meant to apprehend and stop quirk users from going out of control. QUIT or Quirk Unity Intervention Task Force, ensures the safety of citizens in Japan. America possesses their own version of QUIT, a subcategory of their FBI, named The Company. Like America's president working with The Company to subdue and control the quirk users, Japan's Prime Minister works with QUIT to ensure that all quirk users are incarcerated.

Izuku returns to the screen to see the wood quirk user manipulated his hands to form wooden shields to fend off the pulse guns QUIT is firing at him, before Izuku can see if the wood user is able to escape the television turns off.

Looking to the side, Izuku sees his mom, remote in hand, and a disappointed look on her fair skinned face.

Sighing, Inko Midoriya looks to her son, "Izuku, what did I say about watching the news for quirk users?" Izuku groans and as if he's said it a million times before, responds, "I shouldn't be involved with the likes of quirk users."

Giving her son a tired smile, she says, "We both know it's for your own good, because of how we've been suppressing your quirk for years" Izuku only nods in understanding that his mother is only doing this for his own good.

Izuku couldn't help wanting to explore the world, he feels as if he were in the fairy tales where the mother would trap her daughter in a tower. Unlike the princesses he read about in his book shelf, Izuku's childlike attitude convince him that he fully understands the outside world, and how quirk users are treated.

"I know you're just trying to protect me mom" Izuku says tiredly, but continues, "But can't you at least try to make an exception with me seeing all these cool quir-"

"No!" Inko immediately says cutting off her son, causing him to flinch, surprised by his mothers change of attitude.

The mother only sighs and closes her eyes to recollect her thoughts.

"I'm sorry honey, but I swear, this if for your own good" She pauses to let her son sink it in, and continues, "I don't do this to make your life miserable, but you go out to ensure that there are few chances for you to become emotional, because emotions causes quirks to spontaneously occur" Pausing again, she the adds, "Can you imagine if you displayed your possible powers?" Deflating Izuku's hope for ever going outside.

"I would be in jail, never allowed to go home." Izuku responds, dejected and unhappy about this conversation.

"Yes, you would, so please, just know that we go out very little, so you have a life to look forward to" Inko finishes, leaving Izuku unbelieving that he can have a life to forward to, if he'a always in hiding, fearing the day if his quirk manifests in public.

Changing the subject, Izuku asks a question that has always been on his mind, even more so now that his mother discusses his quirk potential with their family lineage, "What kind of quirk did you and dad have?"

Shocked, and surprised by the question, Inko responds, "Well, I do think it's time I tell you of your fathers, and my quirk" Looking down, she smiles as she remembers her husband, and the eccentric personality he shared with his son.

"Your father" She begins to say, but choked up with emotion, she pauses.

Looking up from his newly present journal in his hands, Izuku looks to his mom to see tears running down her face, as she remembers what happened to her husband.

"M-Mom? Are you okay?" Izuku asks trying to console his crying mother.

"I-I-I'm fine, just remembering about your father and all." Inko says after a moment.

"Now then, your father, he was an amazing man" She pauses still full of sadness, but continues, "He possessed an ability to breathe fire, he was truly a force to be reckoned with." Inko has a faraway look in her eyes as she forces herself to remember something she's long forgotten.

"You're probably wondering how he died? Right?" Inko asks, turning her head to her son writing as fast as possibly can taking in the information. The only semblance of a response, was his head nodding up and down in response, curiosity written on his face.

"Not too long ago, there was a disagreement on how quirk users should be treated" Inko starts, now getting Izuku's full attention, now that he's done writing down his father's information, "There were debates as to whether quirk users should be able to peacefully live among society, but there were also arguments against that fact, denying that the two groups can coexist with one another" Paused, Inko only continues when the frustrated face of Izuku starts to dissolve, "Then the conversation shifted, towards whether quirk users can be used as weapons"

Izuku jumps up in anger, not enjoying the sudden turn of the conversation.

"How can they do that!" The short boy argues, "Don't they know that people with quirks are human too?"

Giving a strained smile, Inko only pats Izuku's head in understanding to calm him down, "See? You don't understand what the outside world is really like." Her left eyebrow raised, as she emphasize Izuku's action not matching his words.

Looking down, Izuku could only pout as he knows that his mother is right, he didn't understand why people acted in irrational ways, but he understands how these people work, or he soon will.

Inko only looks towards her son, understanding that he's done with the self revelation of not understanding everything, then continues on with her story, "The world was on a standstill, it was countries against countries, both possessing differing opinions as to whether to use these quirk users as weapons" Izuku on the edge of his seat, wide eyes, and hoping to find a happy outcome in this story, was only denied when his mother continued, "The Allies consisting of Great Britain, France, and later led by America, battled the Axis, who possess Japan, and Italy being led by Germany" Wide eyes, Izuku couldn't believe that an all out war started, whether the use of quirk be resorted to weaponry, or to allow quirk users to live their lives.

"What happened?" Izuku asks after his mother had paused for along time, probably sadness out of remembrance.

"There was no true winner, after the endless amount of fighting" Inko answers dejectedly, continuing she adds, "America and Germany with the permission of the other countries came into an agreement, that each country will construct its own guidelines, and the others have to respect the decision"

Seeing the flaw in the contract, Izuku comments, "If the countries are able to make their own rules about the quirk users, won't there be problems?" Inko raised her eyebrow at her ten year old son spotting the obvious flaw.

"Exactly, that's why the agreement also allowed the groups within allies and axis to check each other, so Germany and Italy can make sure that Japan aren't establishing harsh guidelines for quirk users" Inko answers.

"So w-what happened to Dad?" Izuku asked, afraid of the answer.

Inko only sighs, knowing she'd have to discuss the touchy subject with her young son sooner or later. Answering his question, Inko responds, "He was a part of the millions of the people who didn't come back from the war" Carefully using words that imply that Hisashi died, Inko made sure to at the very least, get the message across that Izuku can't see his father anymore.

Saddened Izuku looks away, face feeling hot, as if he were about to cry at any moment. Instead of allowing the tears to flow, he breathes in, eyes closed, then opens them, looking at his mom. Calmly asking to change the subject, "W-What quirk do you h-have mom?" Voice faltering, giving an obvious clue that he was close to crying.

Knowing that her son, just needed a change of pace to distract from the fact that he never got to meet his deceased father, quickly responded, "I..I possess the ability to draw objects towards me, although it isn't very strong, I can pull even more objects in an area when I become emotional" Adding the last part to emphasize her earlier statement that quirks become stronger when fueled with emotions. To provide clarity to her statement, she levitated a stack of books to her, surprising her with the warm feeling of using her quirk.

Izuku eyes widen with excitement seeing his mother use her quirk, but got to work right away, with his eyes almost dulling when he took in the information, then started scribbling in his favorite journal, that Inko has always seen. Looking over his shoulder, Inko sees her information inscribed in the previously blank page.

Name: Inko Midoriya  
Age: 41  
Gender: Female  
Height: 160 cm  
Hair Color: Green  
Eye Color: Green  
Quirk: Attraction Field  
Description: Ability to attract small objects to an extent. Apparent restricted weight at five pounds. Limitations include inability to attract multiple objects, unless emotions are used. Attraction Field subcategory of Gravity Manipulation.

Inko faintly smiled knowing that her son, now understands what happened to his father, but didn't let it distract him from his favorite activities of learning about quirks.

After finishing, Izuku then tells his mother, "Thanks mom! For telling me about you and dad" He then repeatedly blinks his eyes in exhaustion, "I...think I'm going to sleep now"

Inko only smiles and responds, "Goodnight sweetie!" Now aware of a gnawing feeling in her guts that something seems wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Setting down the journal, Izuku closed the book packed with information, and set his pen on top of his work.

Izuku sleeps, now having a peace of mind in which he knows what happens to his father. Although he doesn't like it, he's already become accustomed to his mother taking up the front as a single mother, so there wouldn't be difference with knowing now.


End file.
